You have my life
by Ponella
Summary: A story about my gelert Fruit Cake aa and my friend's usul Kaitlyn Maher. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, READ AT YOU OWN RISK BUT THE FIRST CHAPTER IS OKAY FOR ALL AGES I GUESS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Special thanks to 'fizbrown2' (AKA GraphicsGirl of ) for letting me borrow her neopets for this story! This story is in my gelert Fruit_Cake_aa's POV (Point Of View), and FruitCake is on my main neopets account 'Chocolate_Artist'. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS CONTAINING SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, AND THAT MEANS YOU GG.

**Chapter One**

It had been weeks since I had seen Kaitlyn, not because I didn't want to see her, but because Choco was always too busy to take me to visit her. I was desperate to see her again, just hearing her voice would be a saviour for me. That adorable yellow Usul that I had fallen in love with was not by my side, and I hated it, I detested it. I missed her, and while FB2 and Choco could still talk to each other every day, I had nothing.

"Fruity?" Oh, that wonderful voice that sent shivers down my spine and through my ears, the voice of my angel calling to me.

"Yes?" I was keeping calm, for her sake. I had not seen her for weeks, months even.

"Good to see you again."

Was that all she could say? Had she not felt the same loss and heartache I had when we could not speak? "If that's all you've come here to say, you'd better leave…"

It didn't register through my mind how she had wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss when I wasn't facing her, but I certainly took notice of her tongue down my throat after a few minutes, and I happily returned the gesture. Then I notice the tears streaking down her beautiful face. How could I have been so heartless as to tell her to leave when she had travelled so far just to see me again? "Kaity, I'm sorry." I said when I stopped for air. Her beautiful eyes were looking at me like I was the only good thing in the room, like I had just saved her from some fiery explosion or something worse. She was now resting her head against my chest.

"Fruity, you have my heart." It was something so simple that made my thoughts tremble in my head.

"And you, Kaitlyn_Maher, have my life."


	2. Have to change that

**A/N: **GG and anyone else under 15, I feel I have to warn you that if you proceed to read this chapter I cannot stop you, but this chapter is the reason this story is rated M. You have been warned… STILL IN FRUIT_CAKE-AA'S POV!

**Chapter Two - Have to change that**

I held her close, although I had no idea what that was going to do, but just knowing she was near me was enough. The tears still fell down her face, but I kissed them all away

"That's my nose…"

"It's still perfectly adorable, and perfectly kissable. And anyway, since when did you have a nose?"

She pulled me in for another kiss, one with a passion that sent sparks through my tail. There were the dreaded tears again. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed "…I'm sorry I didn't try to call, or write…"

I tipped her chin up so she was facing me, "As the woman I love, you do not have to explain anything. If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

**(AND THUS, THE SMUT BEGINS HERE I guess. Look forward to the magical shield of dottiness, but then all the stuff I shouldn't really type will be open to you! Then there might just be T-rated non-harmful stuff in the next chapter, I don't know…)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **(YAYZ NOW YOU CAN READ ON I guess)**

Somehow she had managed (or I had managed) to get my shirt off during all of this, and the realisation of it made me blush.

She giggled at me, "Okay mister self-conscious, I think it's time to grow some balls."

I think the actions that preceded her comment could have made even the mightiest (or sleaziest) of Neopian heroes blush.

**(OH LOOKIE, IT WON'T BE IN FRUITY'S POINT OF VIEW FOR THE SEX PART… lol)**

She was nipping at his neck now, making him groan, "When did you become so confident… sexually?"

"Possibly could've been to do with you blushing like an eleven year old who's just been seen in nothing but his knickers by a group of girls…"

"Technically, I am still in my trousers. And you are the only girl who I'd like to see me in my undies."

"I guess we'll have to change that… the trousers thing." her words were now mere moans, but his mind was still aware of them enough to listen.

"Yes, guess we'll have to change that." He hadn't entirely been aware that they had already changed _that_ while they had been talking about it, and he was now standing bare in front of her, apart from his now-rather-constricting underwear - and his socks.

"Blushing again are we, Fruity? Oh, somebody is embarrassed!"

He was through playing games, "No more talking. Need you."

"Thought you'd never ask…"

He divested her of her clothes and himself of his remaining clothes, and lifted her on the kitchen table. "Hold on, what about our owners?"

"They've gone sightseeing in Moltara; they won't be back for hours."

"Oh good…" he spread her legs wide and hooked them around his waist "… I don't think my owner would be very happy with this. She tidied up in here this morning."

"You mummy's boy" she never said that again after he entered her, all she could manage were moans and gasps as he changed angle, filling her deeper.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, and she rolled her hips in impatience. He was happy that he was the one pleasuring her, not some complete nut-job or a stranger from the pub. Him. She still had that look of lust in her eyes, somewhat dampened by the fact that he wasn't moving. He started a rocking motion, delighting in the noises that came from her as a result. If he was the one to take her virginity, he was going to do it right.

"Faster, please…" her first verbal plea, something which spurred him on. He increased him speed, happy when she started moaning his name and babbling incoherent nonsense. He stopped, and she let out a groan of disappointment, looking at him with confusion. He only started again, faster this time, never holding back. Letting his desires loose like she wanted him to. Fully pounding into her, listening to her wonderful sounds and his own growls of pleasure. She had awakened something primal inside him. Something that he never wanted to stop, unless she could be there to stop it with him.

He felt her walls tightening around his member, a warning of her impending orgasm. He ducked his head down to whisper in her ear "Please come for me Kaity. I want to feel you explode around me." She climaxed at his words, fireworks going off in her belly and shooting through her crotch as she convulsed around him, sending him over the edge with her within a few short thrusts.

He lifted her off the table, placing kisses along her body as they bathed in the afterglow of what they had just done. "I love you, Kaitlyn."

"I love you too. And don't you ever hold back again, if you want to fuck me just get on with it!" He chuckled at her statement. He grinned at her—

—Until he saw that his little brother Pudding was standing in the doorway.

The only words that came out of his words right then were "Oh crap."

**A/N:** I finally managed to get on with this, right now I'm considering whether to continue from here. If I continue this or make a sequel there will still be some of this kind of smut in the story, I assure you!


End file.
